je te donne mon coeur
by lillysatine
Summary: Un mariage, un accident, des sentiments avoués et des fiançailles.Slash ChakotayTom


Titre : Je te donne mon cœur 

Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste inventé le nom d'une planète.

Résumé : Un mariage, un accident, des sentiments avoués et des fiançailles.

Notes : Je ne connais pas du tout la série. J'ai juste écrite cette histoire car j'ai lu sur internet de superbes histoires qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire aussi. En fait, j'ai vu seulement le premier épisode en français et quelques uns en allemand, pour vous dire !

_**JE TE DONNE MON COEUR**_

-Je vous Déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

En disant ces mots, le capitaine sourit. Et alors que Harry se penchait pour embrasser B'Elanna, tout l'équipage du Voyager explosa en applaudissements et cris de félicitations.

Tom ne fut pas en reste. Il était sincèrement heureux pour son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'Harry méritait ce bonheur d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Quand Tom et B'Elanna avaient rompu car finalement, ils s'entendaient plus en étant amis qu'amants, Harry était venu voir Tom pour lui demander si cela ne le dérangeait pas s'il sortait avec la jeune Klingon. Dire que Tom avait été étonné était un euphémisme. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse avoir des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Et il avait été même gêné de savoir que son ami s'était tu car il pensait que Tom et B'Elanna étaient heureux comme ça. Il avait bien sûr donné sa bénédiction et les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et aujourd'hui, voilà le résultat. Ils venaient de se marier, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et s'il devinait bien, à voir le ventre de son amie, les deux tourtereaux allaient bientôt connaître un autre bonheur.

Le jeune lieutenant soupira. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envieux. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aime sincèrement. Rectification. Il avait déjà rencontré cette personne. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que l'objet de ses désirs réciproque ses sentiments. Presque inconsciemment, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le commandeur. Ce dernier parlait avec le capitaine. Il était de profil et Tom avait une vue parfaite sur son tatouage. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aimait Chakotay, désespérément mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient perdus dans le Delta Quadrant, le premier officier avait montré différents sentiments envers le jeune pilote. Il l'avait d'abord méprisé et haï avant de le tolérer et, aujourd'hui, on pouvait presque dire qu'ils étaient amis. Ce n'était pas le genre d'amitié qu'il avait avec Harry mais c'était un début. Mais, jamais Chakotay n'avait pu laisser entendre qu'il était intéressé par les hommes et encore moins par lui. Le commandeur avait même pendant un temps était attiré par le capitaine, mais heureusement pour Tom, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Chakotay. Il avait toujours cru être attiré par les femmes…Il savait seulement qu'un jour, le premier officier lui avait souri et que pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom avait senti son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de ce que l'on appelle l'amour. Il avait profondément enfoui ses sentiments et avait même voulu les oublier dans les bras d'autres femmes, mais aucune de ses relations n'avaient marché. Comment auraient-elles pu alors que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser étaient le visage du commandeur, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il souriait, les fossettes qui apparaissaient alors…Il avait alors arrêté cette mascarade et s'était résolu à souffrir en silence et à admirer et aimer de loin Chakotay.

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Il s'aperçut alors que l'équipage était parti continuer à fêter l'événement _Chez Sandrine_. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Voir Harry et B'Elanna ensembles et heureux le déprimerait trop et lui rappellerait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais cette chance. Il alla voir les nouveaux mariés, les félicita et partit dans sa cabine, non sans avoir auparavant volé un regard au commandeur qui s'en allait lui aussi en direction du bar. Arrivé là, il se coucha et prétendit que c'était car il devait se lever tôt le lendemain. Cette nuit-là, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil tellement son cœur était lourd.

Chakotay sirotait un verre de whisky en regardant l'équipage faisant la fête. Mais, son regard était absent. Il pensait à autre chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Un certain pilote, blond aux yeux bleus.

Quand il avait rencontré Tom pour la première fois, Chakotay n'était pas préparé à ressentir ce qu'il ressentit en croisant pour la première fois le regard du fils de l'amiral Paris. Il eut l'impression que la terre venait de sortir de son axe tellement il fut secouée par l'intensité de ces yeux bleus. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de regarder Tom et de souhaiter l'amour du jeune lieutenant pour le reste de leur vie. Complètement perdu par ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, Chakotay avait remplacé ses tendres pensées par des sentiments de colère et de haine, saisissant toutes les occasions possibles pour s'en prendre au jeune homme. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste pour Tom, mais l'intensité de ces sentiments lui faisait trop peur et inconsciemment, il lui en voulait de lui faire ressentir cela. Pour les oublier, il poursuivit même Kathryn de ses avances, mais en fin de compte, il ne se passa rien. Et, c'était tant mieux car cela n'aurait pas été juste pour elle d'être utilisée de la sorte. Aujourd'hui, après qu'il eut beaucoup médité et pris conseil de son animal spirituel, il avait accepté ses sentiments. Mais, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il savait que Tom Paris était hétérosexuel et il n'avait pas envie de mettre en jeu l'amitié qui commençait à naître entre eux. Si tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir était cette amitié, alors cela suffirait. Il soupira et décida d'aller se coucher. Cela ne servait à rien de rester là. Tom n'était pas là et sans sa présence, le commandeur se sentait toujours un peu déprimé. Il se leva et partit dans sa cabine où il se coucha rapidement et s'endormit d'un sommeil troublé par des images de Tom.

-Enfin, pour terminer le briefing, nous commençons à être en manque de nourriture. D'après Tuvok, la prochaine planète, Tevalyn, serait une planète non hostile. Les habitants y sont pacifiques. Nous allons donc nous y arrêter le temps de nous recharger en provisions. Pour conserver notre énergie, nous n'utiliserons pas la téléportation. Monsieur Paris, vous irez donc avec Neelix. Des questions ? demanda Kathryn.

Quand elle n'eut pas de réponses, elle se leva et déclara le meeting terminé. Chacun retourna alors à ses occupations. Tom, lui se dirigea vers les cuisines où il était sûr de trouver Neelix. Il aimait bien le Talaxien, même si sa nourriture laissait à désirer et était content de faire cette mission avec lui. Il rencontra le cuisinier en cours de route et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie en attendant de pouvoir descendre. Peu de temps après, Voyager atterrissait sur Tevalyn. Aussitôt, les deux hommes descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Ils firent rapidement leurs courses et obtinrent facilement qu'on les livre. Neelix commença à rentrer, mais Tom n'avait pas envie de retourner tout de suite sur Voyager. Il décida donc de rester un petit peu et promit de revenir vite. Neelix accepta avec répugnance, car le jeune pilote avait tendance à attirer les problèmes mais il n'osa pas argumenter. Et de toute façon, cela aurait été inutile car il n'y avait pas plus têtu que Tom. Il secoua la tête, soupira et rentra au vaisseau.

Resté seul, Tom commença à marcher au hasard des rues. Il marchait sans but précis et appréciait grandement d'être loin de Voyager et donc de Chakotay. En effet, être près du commandeur et savoir que ses sentiments étaient destinés à rester unilatéraux lui faisait trop de mal. Il savait qu'un jour, il oublierait sa peine car le temps guérit tout mais pour l'instant, sa douleur était encore trop présente dans son cœur.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné du vaisseau et que s'il ne rentrait pas maintenant, le capitaine Janeway risquait de ne pas être très contente. En effet, Tom étant le pilote de Voyager, il faudrait obligatoirement l'attendre et Kathryn pouvait avoir autre chose en tête que d'attendre son chef pilote. Il commença alors à faire demi-tour quand il s'aperçut qu'il était suivi. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit des Tevaliens à l'allure louche et patibulaire. Tom savait qu'ils avaient dus être attirés par son uniforme de la Fédération. Et à voir leur regard méchant, ils ne devaient pas être en très bon terme avec elle. Il accéléra le pas, mais ne connaissant pas la ville, il se retrouva bientôt dans une impasse, entouré par les Tevaliens. Il se raidit et se prépara à se défendre. Mais, ils étaient trop nombreux et il ne put bientôt plus résister aux nombreux coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il accueillit alors avec plaisir le néant. Tout pour échapper à cette douleur…

Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il était allongé dans ce qui lui sembla être une petite cellule. Il essaya de s'asseoir et y parvient après avoir serré plusieurs fois les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, tellement son corps le brûlait. Il s'adossa au mur et regarda sa poitrine. Dans son malheur, il avait quand même de la chance.

En effet, ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas pensé à lui enlever son badge de communication. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et l'activa.

-Paris à Voyager.

Il eut une réponse immédiatement.

-Voyager, ici Chakotay. Enfin, Tom, où êtes-vous ?

Le jeune pilote remarqua que le commandeur venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois et il sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son cœur. Mais, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la douleur l'envahir et il s'évanouit. Mais avant, il eut le temps de murmurer:

-À l'aide, et ce fut le noir complet.

Sur Voyager, Chakotay était extrêmement inquiet. Cela avait commencé quand il avait vu Neelix revenir tout seul. Lui aussi savait que le jeune lieutenant avait tendance à attirer les problèmes où qu'il aille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois n'allait pas être une exception. Il essaya de se calmer et de se dire que Tom était un grand garçon, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas d'envahir son cœur. Aussi, il resta sur le pont en guettant anxieusement le retour du jeune pilote. Quand l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû rentrer fut dépassée, sa nervosité s'accrut.

-Tom, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, commença-t-il à murmurer tout bas. J'espère que tu vas bien. S'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas…

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix bien-aimée. Il était si heureux de savoir que son Tom était vivant qu'il oublia le protocole et appela Tom par son prénom. Cependant, son inquiétude revint en force quand il entendit son aimé appeler à l'aide et qu'ensuite, ce fut le silence total. Il essaya de contacter Tom, mais ce fut un échec. Il décida alors d'agir et alla voir le capitaine.

-Capitaine, Tom a des problèmes et je demande l'autorisation d'aller le chercher et de le ramener par le biais du télétransport. D'après l'enseigne Kim, le lieutenant Paris se trouve actuellement dans une prison.

-Très bien commandeur, vous avez l'autorisation.

Aussitôt, Chakotay se dirigea vers la salle de télétransportage.

-Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il. Accroche-toi, mon amour, j'arrive et il disparut.

Quelques instants plus tard, il arrivait dans la petite cellule où était Tom. En voyant la forme inerte du lieutenant et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il y avait du sang partout, Chakotay sentit son cœur saigner et la colère l'envahir.

-Si je tenais ceux qui t'ont fait ça, je les tuerais, gronda-t-il furieusement en serrant les poings de rage.

Mais, ce n'était pas le moment. Non, son Tom avait besoin de lui. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas appuyer trop sur les blessures.

Tom se réveilla un instant et vit qu'il était dans les bras du commandeur. Le cœur de ce dernier battait régulièrement contre son oreille et il se sentit complètement en sécurité.

Chakotay vit qu'il était réveillé et lui sourit tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pooka, tout ira bien…

Tom lui sourit faiblement en retour et s'évanouit une fois de plus. Le commandeur serra alors plus fort contre lui le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait et activa son badge de communication.

-Chakotay à Voyager.

-Voyager, ici Janeway. Vous l'avez récupéré ?

-Oui, vous pouvez commencer à nous télétransporter.

Et un instant plus tard, les deux hommes disparurent.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés sur Voyager, le vaisseau décolla et quitta rapidement Tevalyn. Quant à Tom, il fut conduit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Chakotay n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Kathryn le rejoignit peu de temps après.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Non. Le docteur et Seven n'ont pas encore terminé.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence et Kathryn murmura :

-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Chakotay la regarda d'un air surpris, mais ne chercha pas à nier.

-Oui. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

-Alors, dîtes-lui.

-Mais, il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi…

-Chakotay, écoutez-moi. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme il acquiesçait, elle continua.

-Vous auriez pu le perdre aujourd'hui et il serait mort en ne sachant pas ce que vous éprouviez pour lui. Auriez vous pu continuer à vivre, sachant que vous auriez perdu toute chance de lui dire vos sentiments ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'éprouve Tom à votre égard. Mais, je sais qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour car on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Il ne faut pas hésiter à agir sur vos sentiments Chakotay, car vous n'aurez peut-être plus cette chance demain… Qu'importe sa réaction,au moins il le saura et vous serez en paix avec vous-même.

Le commandeur allait répondre quand le docteur et Seven sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Alors ?

La voix de Chakotay était inquiète.

Le docteur sourit.

-Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a quelques côtes et le nez cassés ainsi que des contusions, mais rien de bien grave. Il va s'en remettre vite.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda le premier officier.

-Pour l'instant, il dort, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez entrer.

Chakotay remercia l'hologramme et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Avant d'entrer, il se tourna et murmura merci à Kathryn. Cette dernière sourit et se dirigea vers le pont, elle avait un vaisseau à commander.

Restés seuls, le docteur et Seven se regardèrent, perplexes puis haussèrent les épaules et partirent faire autre chose.

La première chose que vit Chakotay quand il entra fut le visage pâle de son Tom ainsi que les nombreux bandages qu'il avait sur tout le corps. Il s'assit près du lit et prit la main du lieutenant dans les siennes.

-Oh Tom, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mettes dans des situations comme cela ? À chaque fois que tu es blessé, tu me fais au moins vieillir de dix ans… Je sais que je ne peux pas te protéger de tout, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire et qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je ne supporte pas de te voir en peine… Je t'aime Tom, si tu savais…

Il se leva et embrassa le front de son aimé.

-Réveille toi vite, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

Il se rassit et attendit que le jeune homme se réveille.

Quand Tom se réveilla, la première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il avait mal partout et que sa main gauche était emprisonnée. Il se pencha pour regarder et vit Chakotay endormi, tenant toujours sa main dans les siennes. Il sourit tendrement en se rappelant comment il avait été sauvé.

-Mon chevalier en armure, murmura-t-il.

Puis il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce que le commandeur avait dit. Tout d'abord ce dernier l'avait tutoyé, ce qui était plutôt étrange car ils s'étaient toujours vouvoyés et puis aussi Chakotay l'avait appelé d'un nom bizarre. Pooka. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Le commandeur dut sentir qu'il était réveillé, car il s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard. Il croisa le regard de Tom et sourit.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé ?

Tom cacha sa déception en entendant l'habituel vouvoiement qui était de retour.

-Oui et je voulais vous dire merci de m'avoir sauvé, répondit-il.

-Mais, je vous en prie.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment. Puis Tom reprit la parole.

-Commandeur, vous avez ma main dans les vôtres…

Chakotay baissa la tête et vit qu'effectivement il tenait toujours la main de Tom dans les siennes. Il rougit, mais ne les enleva pas.

-Tom, il faut que je te parle.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur. Voilà maintenant que le commandeur l'appelait par son prénom et le tutoyait à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Chakotay inspira et expira lentement tout en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Kathryn avait raison. Il avait failli perdre Tom aujourd'hui et il aurait alors perdu toute occasion de lui dire ses sentiments .Mais, cette erreur allait être réparée. Tom allait savoir qu'il était aimé. Passionnément. Le commandeur espérait seulement que si le jeune homme n'éprouvait pas la même chose, il ne serait pas trop dur et il priait pour que son cœur arrive à s'en remettre.

-Tom, aujourd'hui, j'ai failli te perdre et j'ai réalisé qu'il ne devait pas se passer un autre jour avant que je te dise ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je t'aime Tom, depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne veux l'admettre. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi et je m'en excuse, mais c'est parce que j'avais peur de t'aimer…Tu es tellement merveilleux. Comment pourrais-tu jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt mais maintenant, je veux que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi…

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver…

-Commandeur, que veut dire Pooka ?

Chakotay fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. De l'acceptation ou du rejet, mais pas cela.

-Sur ma planète natale Dorvan V, cela veut dire chéri. Mais, pourquoi…

Chakotay ne put jamais terminer jamais terminer sa phrase, car Tom s'était jeté dans ses bras.

-Oh Chakotay, je suis tellement heureux, je t'aime aussi…

-C'est vrai ? Oh Tom…

Et, le commandeur se pencha pour embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait pour la première fois. Ce fut le paradis sur terre, ou plutôt sur Voyager. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à regrets quand l'oxygène vint à manquer.

-Je t'aime tellement Chakotay, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu et je suis si heureux que tu m'aimes aussi. J'avais perdu tout espoir…Mais maintenant, je suis le plus heureux des hommes… Tu es merveilleux et je suis très fier de t'aimer et d'avoir ton amour en retour…

-Moi aussi, répondit tendrement Chakotay. Tu sais Tom, ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais que je le ressentirais toute ma vie…Je te veux à mes côtés pour tout le reste de notre vie…Tu as mon cœur à jamais, Tom…

-C'est une proposition ?

Tom était devenu sérieux et ne put empêcher sa voix de montrer son espoir que cela soit effectivement une demande en mariage.

-Oui.

Chakotay avait baissé les yeux et sa voix était toute timide. Peut-être qu'il allait trop vite…

-J'accepte.

-Quoi ?

Chakotay ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Cet homme merveilleux acceptait de lui faire l'immense honneur de l'épouser ? Il était si heureux qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres si tentatrices mais avant, il avait encore une chose à faire.

-Ordinateur, enregistrement de ce qui vient d'être dit, ordonna-t-il.

-Enregistrement confirmé des fiançailles entre le commandeur Chakotay et le lieutenant Thomas Eugène Paris, répondit l'ordinateur de sa voix monocorde.

Chakotay se pencha alors vers son fiancé:

-Je suis tellement heureux. Je t'aime, Pooka…

-Je t'aime aussi, Chak, répondit malicieusement Tom en tendant ses lèvres vers son futur époux.

Le commandeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa tendrement son amour.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand ils entendirent quelqu'un s'éclaircir discrètement la gorge.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en rougissant comme deux adolescents pris en faute. C'était le docteur.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je suis venu voir comment se portait mon patient.

Chakotay se leva.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Il se tourna vers Tom.

-Mais je reviendrai te voir très rapidement, je te le jure. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tendrement.

-J'ai hâte que tu me le prouves, répondit ce dernier en rougissant.

Chakotay sourit et partit rapidement car sinon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter cet homme merveilleux. Il était heureux. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie et ce dernier avait accepté de l'épouser. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Et ça, c'était grâce à Kathryn. Il se promit mentalement de la remercier proprement plus tard. En attendant, il avait des obligations à remplir. Et plus vite il commencerait, plus vite, il pourrait aller retrouver Tom et ensemble, ils pourraient alors commencer à préparer leur mariage. Et, c'est en sifflotant qu'il se dirigea vers le pont.


End file.
